


Caster Gilgamesh Cashes in his Vacation Time

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A wake up with a realization that he doesn't have to go to work for a while meets Caster Gilgamesh. Cu is the most grieved.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Caster Gilgamesh Cashes in his Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gilgamesh woke up slowly from a peaceful sleep. No longer was he used to waking up at a desk he had set up full of all the work he had going on in Chaldea. Nor was he at one of the library tables that he had set up for further work to be done when it came to the time to work among the place most Servants were ready to go for judgement and assistance form their King.

Gilgamesh knows that there are more kings that showed up. Kings that ruled other countries and more, but none of them were his equal in kingship. They were all imitations of him in one way or form for the majority. Even if not they were still his subjects here. Thus the ultimate decisions were his to make and be consulted by.

(Romani and Da Vinci would never know that the Servants got clearance from Gilgamesh for their very many Events, the ones that came from a Chaldean Servant that is, to take place. The same could be said for renovations and more. Chaldea had become his small outpost of a city. Even if it was not Uruk, it would do. He had ended up as the highest authority when it didn’t come down to Master’s agreement as they said.)

The sleep was beyond glorious, not by the silken sheets, not by the various pillows that were soft as they were firm to hug, and not even by the mattress that was almost like a firm cloud.

No…

Gilgamesh slowly detached himself from the arms of the woman next to him, kisses pressed to the skin from the hollow of her throat to her bare shoulders as he sat himself up.

His own arms pulling his partner into his lap as he admired the light on her person. The cedar hair shimmered with so many colors that it almost felt like a rainbow in the light. A hand of his slipped through the tresses just to hold the strands up to the light to just see the very hidden colors his woman had that no one else would see as close up as himself. The skin he spent hours the night before worshipping with caresses from his mouth and hands seemingly untouched aside from the red marks nearest her collar bone, the moonlit color only stained with the lightest of peach coloring. It lit up and looked as if it should be the softest of silks he could wear on his body. The night before reminded him just how true that was. How much life she still had in that smaller body of hers compared to his own. One he was able to slide into his arms to hold when his arms felt bereft.

As always, Hakuno curled up into his warm hold like she belonged there. It didn’t matter that she was asleep.

“The fools here will have to deal with my attendant today. Rejoice, Hakuno, my time will belong only to you today.” The small whimper from a cradle reminded him that there was another in need of his attention. The noise died off as soon as it started.

“It will of course be with our son as well. He needs the attention of both his parents. Although your own will be required to rest for much of the day. Your work, even now, is always one that is an overachievement.” Gilgamesh rested his hand on the swell of his Queen’s belly. The slight kicks signaled complete agreement from his newest child that was eager, but not ready to enter the world.

Besides… Merlin would be fine in filling in for him as a Caster for now on the field. The other would be fine as well. He always could use more work.

.

* * *

.

“You idiots need to sit down and shut up. Now one person at a time, or none of you get Caster Goldie’s permission.” Caster Cu shouted to the idiots that made it hard to even hear in the library. “I didn’t volunteer for this crap.”


End file.
